Season 1 Darcy's Way
by Gitana del Sol
Summary: Season 1 rerun, only this time it's through Darcy's point of view. how darcy becomes a witch, and just how "evil" she really is. all dialogue is viewed from both rai and 4kids and then mixed how i like it. my first attempted story.
1. Prologue

**decided to reupload, after i found a whole bunch of grammatical errors. also, i tweaked some minor detail that are not important, but figured there was no need to have in here.**

**i think everyone knos that i do not own winx club. everyone else who was not mentioned in the cartoons are my fictional characters. **

**"Magick is believing in yourself; if you can do that, you can make anything happen." Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

* * *

Darcy watched from the crack of her bedroom door as a tall, dark man walked up the stairs, following her mother, who had two crystal glasses and a large bottle of cherry wine. Her long, dark brown hair, which had been allowed eight years to grow and accumulate split ends, cascaded around her thin shoulders. The front locks, however, were wavy and caramel, the victims of a young girl's curious nature, and daring personality when left alone in the house. These locks framed the frightened little face holding two big, fearful, amber eyes. The lights in her room were off, as they usually were, as she preferred to seek comfort within the shadows. The only light that illuminated her room came from the silver light of the waning crescent moon.

She could hear her mother's voice, husky and seductive, trying to make small talk. His voice was rough and deep. The stairs creaked under their footsteps. Darcy pushed her door open just a bit more, so that she can watch them ascend the other half of the stairs. At the landing, the man laughed gruffly at something Lamias had said, but stopped. His head slowly turned, and his eyes took in the bedroom door that stood ajar. Darcy felt chills run up and down her spine and her heartbeat quicken as she felt his eyes meet hers. She quickly ducked out of sight, breathing heavily.

_It was just your imagination. _She tried to tell herself. _You're always imagining things, there's no way he could have seen you, it was just your imagination. _Yet her heart continued to thump against her chest, and she remained frozen against the wall, out of sight of the dim staircase light. It wasn't until she once again heard footsteps that, by releasing it, she realized she had been holding her breath. Licking her dry and chapped lips, she slowly and quietly peeked through the door crack. When she heard her mother's door close, and the voices muffled out, Darcy carefully opened her door wide enough to tiptoe out through it. Casting frightened glances toward the second floor, Darcy made her way across the entrance, her little bare feet making no noise against the cold tile floor. Laughter echoed from the room upstairs, and she stopped and stared in its direction for a moment, frightened, her heart thumping. When Lamia's door remained closed, Darcy crept to the white wooden door, closed shut, at the opposite end of the entrance as her own white bedroom door. Slowly, with a final glance at the stairs, Darcy put her ear against the door. She could hear Kiera's muffled little baby voice, speaking comforting words to Esther, Mindy and Vega, the three dolls that Darcy had given her.

Darcy sat there, listening to her four-year-old sister calm herself by pretending that the dolls were the frightened ones, and not herself. She let the little girl's words wash over her, calming her, taking strength in them.

"There, there, Esther," she heard her baby sister coo. "He'll be gone soon, it'll be alright soon. Everything will be okay, we'll be okay. Just get here under the covers with Mindy and Vega. I'll sleep with you tonight. Don't be scared, Mindy, please don't cry. He'll be gone soon." Darcy could hear the trembles in Kiera's voice, and something caught in her throat. The older girl blinked, and focused on the blue crystal bowl that held packets of cigarettes, trying hard not to cry.

Darcy waited until she heard Kiera kiss the dolls good night and climb into her bed before creeping back into her own room. Once she slipped in through the door, she gently closed it, so that it wouldn't creak, and snuggled under her rough blue covers. She stared up at the ceiling, laying in the darkness, the light from the moon casting a thin finger over the top of the door.

She didn't know how long she had lain there, forcing her eyes open, trying not to go to sleep. She was just so sleepy, so tired. The man was still upstairs with her mother, and the shouting that had gone on had resided a long time ago. Darcy's eyelids felt heavy; they seemed to close by themselves, her black eyelashes tickling the skin beneath her eyes. She was just about to doze off, when her bedroom door slammed open. Darcy threw off her covers, suddenly awake, heart pounding. The door bounced off the wall, and began to close again, letting in a tiny blurred figure. Terrified and confused, Darcy watched as her dark-haired sister - four years younger than herself - dove under her bed, trembling and whimpering.

The door creaked open, and the tall, dark figure of a man slowly let himself in. He slowly closed the door behind him, and as she heard the lock click, she pressed herself further into the bed, trying to take refugee in the darkness that always enveloped her bed. As the man at the door took a step forward, his face was illuminated by the moon's light, and Darcy recognized him as the man who had come for their mother. A whimper escaped her trembling lips, and her breathing was ragged. As he skulked up to the edge of the bed, Darcy wrapped her arms around her legs, curling into the corner, trying to become as small as possible.

She screamed when his rough hand closed around her arm.

"Shut up, girl." He tugged her towards him. Darcy began to cry, clawing at his iron grip with her free hand. He smelled of smoke and alcohol. As his dark figure loomed over her, she brought her mouth to his hand and bit down- hard. Yelping, he let go. Darcy scrambled away from him, off the foot of the bed, but the man was in front of her again. He pushed her to the wall, and she fell on her side. Then he was hovering over her, his arm raised in a fist.

"Don't do that again!" He breathed in her ear. And then his fist came down, against her shoulder, her stomach, her back. She screamed and cried.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're hurting me, stop it!" Her tears flowed down her cheeks. He picked her up, like a sack of potatoes, and threw her on the bed. He was on top of her, squishing her. Darcy didn't know what was happening, but she knew she couldn't stay like this.

"Get off of me!" She pleaded. "Get off, you're hurting me!" As his hand covered her mouth, her eyesight suddenly failed. An image suddenly flashed through her mind; an image of a beautiful young woman, clad in a billowing long black dress, with equally long black hair. Darcy flailed her arms, meeting a prickly nose and two eye sockets. Although she could only see the image of the woman, she knew the nose and eyes belonged to the man, the man who was hurting her, squashing the breath out of her. She pushed against the sockets feebly, already her eight-year-old strength leaving her under his weight.

And then there was no weight at all. Darcy blinked, and when she did, her dark room flooded her eyes. A deep voice was screaming, the man was writhing in pain by the door, gripping his eyes.

"What did you do? You devil, what did you do to my eyes? My eyes! I can't see!" He continued to sway and stagger, rubbing and clawing at his eyes. Heart pounding, Darcy ducked her head under the bed.

"Let's go Kiera!" At first, Kiera just looked at her older sister with wide, terrified eyes.

"Ki, come one, we got to go!" Darcy waved her hand urgently, gesturing for her sister to follow. With a final whimper, Kiera crawled out from underneath the bed. Darcy rushed her sister over to the window, flipped open the lock and pushed the glass up. She picked up Kiera and raised her to the ledge.

"Crawl out, Ki. Come on, I can't hold you much longer." Her stomach hurt, her arms and back were screaming. Finally, Kiera's weight lightened, and Darcy heard a yelp and a rustling of leaves as she tumbled into the bushes that lined the house. Darcy jumped up onto the window ledge, ready to jump down. But before she did so, she looked back over her shoulder.

She yelled in fright. The man had tottered over to window, hearing the girls' voices. He was almost an arm's length away. And his eyes. They weren't right. They were dilated, deep and black. His head swung around unseeing. Scared, Darcy jumped out the window, trying to shake a thought that would continue to haunt her for three years: had she done that?

Ten years later, Darcy awoke in the middle of the night, breathing hard, covered in sweat. For a second, she was disoriented. The small, dark room, black eyes, and alcoholic smell had vanished, replaced by an extremely spacious room, lit by the silver light of the waxing gibbous moon outside, the green, slitted eyes, and the slight snoring of another.

It was then that Darcy realized that she had just woken up form a nightmare - one she had had before. The spacious room was the room that she had signed herself up to as a senior in Cloudtower Academy for Witches, which had started four days ago. The slitted green eyes belonged to her familiar Hecate, a black cat she had rescued in her sophomore year and bonded with. The light snores came from one of two roommates, Sasha Casalduc, better known as Stormy, nicknamed so for her powers over weather and short temper.

Darcy slipped out of bed and pulled on her purple pajama pants (she could never sleep with anything more than just a shirt). She unlocked and pushed open the window, looking up at the peaceful almost-round moon, bathing in its glow. Hecate meowed and rubbed against Darcy's legs, but she ignored the cat for the moment. _Well, I can't go back to sleep now, _she thought. And so, the dark witch pushed herself out the window. However, unlike ten years ago, she was on the seventh floor, not the first, and she did not fall on her butt. Instead, the young witch floated to the top of the Watch Tower. The Watch Tower was the tallest tower in Cloudtower Academy, and held dorms for the thirty or so seniors that attended. As the school building was an ancient castle, it had been redone, and the Watch Tower, no longer needed as a lookout point, had been refurnished to have tall pointed roofs.

Now, at three o'clock in the morning, Darcy sat on the tall pointed roof, her knees to her chest to keep her from slipping, in her purple pajamas, and a small black cat with large green eyes on her shoulder. She let the darkness do its magic, calming her jittery nerves after having that nightmare. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to relax her mind, to release all the negative energies. When she felt calm, she allowed her mind to revisit her nightmare.

She didn't know why she had that nightmare; she hadn't had it since she was eleven, when she had finally told Kezia what had happened, and the gypsy woman had explained to her about magic. The fact that Darcy blinded someone had stopped haunting her when she found out that she was a witch. So why was it back? She _knew_ she could drown someone in darkness, she knew that she could cause a whole city to have a blackout, she knew how to use her mind to cause sensory rays and force rays, and she knew how to disapperate and apperate herself, others and objects. So why that nightmare of guilt?

Something warm and fuzzy landed between her legs and stomach. Looking down, startled, Darcy met Hecate's glaring eyes. She meowed demandingly, and pawed Darcy's arm. The witch smiled at her familiar, and sighed when she yowled. Cradling Hecate to her chest, Darcy pushed the nightmare out of her mind.

"Okay, okay, I'll forget it. Happy?" She demanded from the black cat. Hecate pushed her black nose into Darcy palm, purring. Darcy shook her head, scratching the cat behind the ears. She glanced at the moon, at the waxing gibbous. She sighed, thinking of her own cycle. She always seemed to get her period around the same time the moon became full. In fact, the three days that the moon was a full moon were always the three worst days of her menstrual cycle, which usually lasted five or six days. Upon being questioned, the school nurse, Galena, had answered that, because Darcy's powers were of darkness, most of her dealings would be related to the night, the moon and the stars.

Suddenly, she sensed something in her mind. Someone, or something, was trying to communicate with her telepathically. Placing Hecate on her shoulder, Darcy released a small portion of her magical energy to pinpoint who the call was coming from. It didn't take the dark witch to recognize the blundering, sloppy ways of the caller. It was Knut, a broad, dim-witted ogre who Icy had tricked into their service. His uncertain way of communicating with Darcy telepathically annoyed her. How hard was it to close your eyes and think _Darcy!_? Darcy was the one who had to do the work; she meditated for three hours so that she could loop a bit of her mind power through Knut's mind, and channel his thoughts to her own 24/7, but still be able to carry on conversations with others, both telepathically and face-to-face. She also had to work out how to tune him out without pushing him out, so that she could only hear him when he had something important to say (she wasn't interested in how he thought a cherry pie would 'do nicely right about now'). Her powers had to be on the lookout for his call without effecting her performance in school, both in academics and social life. Darcy had told him over and over to just think clearly, but he was so unfamiliar with powers magic that he couldn't know if he was doing it right. His calling always, and still, felt like radio static.

But what really irritated her was that he had disturbed her peace, and it was probably just to ask her to repeat the assignment given to him again. So when the witch answered him, it was with an attitude.

_What do you need, you big oaf? _Darcy snapped.

_Uh, well, your Wickedness, you said to tell you when I've found the girl, and I have. So, I, eh, guess I'm calling to tell you that I know where the girl with the scepter is. _Knut stuttered. Darcy instantly perked up at this news.

_You know where the princess of Solaria is? Does she have the Scepter of the Sun with her_? Darcy demanded. She didn't care about the young blonde princess; what she needed was her scepter.

_Yes, she does. Well, it's not really a sceptor right now, it's a ring, but I followed her, and saw her change her scepter into a ring. So you see, your Wickedness, I know that the ring, which is on her finger_-

_Ugh, Knut, you're babbling. I know rings go on fingers, thank you! _Darcy was getting impatient with the ogre. _Look, you need to get that scepter from her. I don't care how, but make it before she finds you. I'll call upon a pack of ghouls to help you out. (You're going to need it, _she thought to herself).

_A pack of ghouls?_

_Don't question me Knut. And for your sake, I hope you have your glasses on and aren't mistaking her for another blonde girl. When you have the scepter, report back to me. Got it?_

_Yes, your Wickedness._ With that, Darcy pushed Knut from her mind, feeling a bit more enthusiastic. She kissed Hecate on the head, and then flew back to her dorm, thinking of what Knut had said. He had the Solarian princess, and hopefully they would have the scepter before tonight (if the great clumsy fool didn't sit on it by accident, that was). Darcy needed that scepter! It was the only way she could get back at Tilio for sending her burning flowers when she broke up with him. Tilio was from Solaria, and, with a fairy as a mother, he was able to send her flowers that would burst into flames as soon as she touched them. His flowers had hurt her pride more than her skin, and now she wanted to get even. But she would need the power of the sceptor to achieve that.

When she reached the dorm, it was five thirty. She rummaged through her school bag, looking for the jar of salt water. Her noise awoke Icy.

"Darcy, what are you doing?" Icy mumbled, squinting through tired, blue eyes. Her long white-blonde hair was knotted and tangled, rumpled from sleep.

"I need to find my salt water. I need to make a circle so I can summon some ghouls to help Knut. It's not that difficult to take a stupid ring from a measly little fairy girl, but you know the buffoon." At first, Icy didn't register this information. But then she snapped into it. She rushed into the bathroom to throw water on her face. When she came out, Darcy had already made a large circle, with a smaller circle beside it. Icy shook the third roommate awake.

"Stormy! Come, we have the sceptor." Stormy sat up right away.

"Wha-what? Scepter?"

"Yes, Stormy, the scepter. As in, the Scepter of the Sun. Knut has found the princess. We are going to send him some ghouls to help him out." Darcy answered her. Icy positioned herself next to Darcy, inside the larger circle. Stormy stumbled into it as well. When all three of the senior witches were within the circle, Darcy raised her arms in front of her, palms facing the circle before them. Channeling her magic, she chanted:

"Beings of stealth and theft,

We summon you forth.

Come, those of you who are deft.

Serve us, and head due north."

The room was suddenly filled with energy. Suddenly, in the smaller circle of salt water, eleven ghouls appeared. They were small and a black red color. Darcy felt Icy shift eagerly beside her.

"I will transport you to an ogre, by the name of Knut. You will serve him, not backstab him or betray him. When his task has finished, so has yours. You will apperate back here, and we will perform a banishing spell to rid ourselves of you. After that, you can be on your way. But for now, you will serve the ogre. Go!" And with a wave of her hand, Darcy disapperated the ghouls and expanded her power so that she could deposit them with Knut.

"So mote it be." She whispered. She then stepped out of the circle, Icy and Stormy following suit.

"Yes! That sceptor is as good as ours. The power of the Scepter of the Sun will be ours!" Stormy and Icy laughed with glee. The dark witch smiled as she grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and locked herself in the bathroom. Ambitious Icy wanted the scepter simply to be to achieve something that had been denied to her, and unpredictable Stormy wanted it because she agreed with Icy on everything, same as she had when the girls had been freshmen. But Darcy only wanted the power for two days. She didn't care if she gave them back to the Solarian princess. She wanted revenge- sweet revenge.

* * *

**What do you think? This is my first story ever, and i had to do it on my fave witch. please please please r&r. depending on that i'll continue**


	2. Episode 1: Feels Like Magic

**i do not own winx club! i think we all kno that. any other characters NOT mentioned in winx club are mine. all characters are fictional and do not in any way represent anyone.**

"We should educate people that 'Witch' is not evil, but ancient and positive. THe first time i called myself a 'Witch', it was the most magickal moment of my life." Margot Adler

* * *

Darcy strutted down the Great Hall of Cloudtower beside Icy and Stormy. The faculty of Cloudtower was at their raised platform already, conversing among themselves, not being conscientious to the boisterous students swarming into the Great Hall to eat and catch up on any yesterday gossip before the school day started. Icy paused beside a freshman witch, who had tripped on the last step and was now throwing scattered potions ingredients back into her bag. As Icy loomed over her, the girl glanced up at her, a little fearfully, and her surrounding friends backed up. Darcy watched as Icy gave her a jeering smile.

_Be nice, _she thought into Icy's head. Icy's quick glance in her direction confirmed that she had received the message. To Stormy she said aloud:

"Come on, sister, let's go find a table while Icy amuses herself with the midget." And with that, both witches ascended to the floating circular tables. The Great Hall was divided by grade. It was an unspoken rule throughout the school, one that the teachers had not put in, but rather the students themselves. The floating, personal tables that spiraled around other students' heads, but still below the faculty platform were a privilege only seniors could take up. Of course, there were the two or three juniors that had been cool enough to hang out with seniors, and they were invited to eat with the seniors. The majority of the juniors, however, ate at the long tables below, to the left. These were similar to normal cafeteria tables, double-seated and long to hold as many students as possible. To the left, there were two long tables, where the juniors and sophomores mixed. The more popular girls sat to one side, and the Untouchables (the lowest of the school social rank) sat on the other, a wide gap between them and everyone else, as these were the girls who were given a wide berth by all. Darcy had often wondered why the three to five Untouchables that made up every grade didn't just get together and solve their loneliness. But she didn't wonder about that anymore; she had more important things to deal with.

"Hey Darcy!" A voice called out as she and Stormy made their way up. It was Faye Spelltine, the witch of sparks and embers. She was a pretty, senior witch who had been Darcy's closest friend when the two had started freshman year, but hadn't been able to keep up with Darcy's quick climb of the social latter. She had a deep red colored hair, and hazel eyes. Her nose was pointed slightly, but small. She sat at a table of three, one chair still unoccupied, the other seating Emily Doreste, the witch of tongues. At the start of the first year, she had been teased, and scoffed. What type of power was that, to be able to understand all languages? It wasn't a _real_ power, so she wasn't a _real _witch. But when her hexes and spells turned out to be the one of the best in the class (second only to Darcy's), and it was only because of her powers, the other witches backed down pretty quickly. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a dimple on each cheek when she smiled.

"Hey," Darcy answered, pecking each girl on the cheek. Stormy sat herself upon the table, crossing her legs. "What's up?"

"Well, Em's got to study for her history test, so I've been helping her."

"Oh goddess, that's right, its today!" Stormy groaned. "Why do we need to know how Domino came around anyways? It's a destroyed planet, a wasteland. I don't give two shits about how," she pitched her voice a notch higher, and mimicked Maud, the Worlds History teacher. "It 'was once a world of light and peace'." Stormy crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Emily smiled.

"Yea, you only want to know how it was destroyed, right?"

"That's the only interesting part. And the only part I can remember." Stormy admitted.

"Probably the only part you even paid attention to." Darcy stated, rolling her eyes. Stormy shot her an indignant look and Emily looked away to hide a grinning face. Stormy had a very high case of selective hearing; if she didn't think the information being said was worth her bother, then she didn't take notes, or even listen at all. This lack of attention became extremely apparent during testing days, when she scored C's and D's.

Just then, Icy joined them. Never a friend of the only ice witch in senior class, Emily and Faye became very guarded. Icy nodded once, acknowledging the witches in front of her, and Emily and Faye returned it with tight smiles. Darcy could feel the atmosphere change, but she didn't let it bug her; she was used to things get just a little cool when Icy came around.

"So just exactly what did you do to that poor freshman, Icy? What's her name, Celina?"

"That's the fourth time I've her stuff spill outta her bag in three days." Icy shrugged, leaning on one hip. "I just fixed her problems, and I told her so. Her ingredients for Potions can fall out and break if they are frozen into her bag." Icy smirked, and snapped her fingers, producing tiny speckles of crystals. Stormy smirked; Emily and Faye exchanged disapproving looks at each other.

"Come on, sisters. We need to sit. Ms. Gryffin standing." And with that, Icy flew upward, to their claimed table.

"See ya!" Stormy threw over her shoulder. Darcy smiled, and kissed each girl on the cheek.

"Later, Darce," Faye said with a tiny smile. Knowing it was forced, Darcy didn't return it. She always knew Faye didn't get along well with Icy, and Stormy was too indifferent about her academics to click well with the dedicated, but party-loving witch. But still, they needn't be so distant to _her_. She didn't do anything.

Darcy seated herself on the third chair at the maron, round table. Icy had her chin rested on her palm, and Stormy was chanting a simple apperation incantation that Darcy assumed was meant for her forgotten history notes.

"As soon as we get out of second period, meet me in the Armory Room. I'll call up Knut and see if he's actually gotten anything." Darcy whispered to Icy, who glared at her. Other students would have cringed fearfully and looked away, but Darcy didn't even flinch, staring down the ice witch. Icy liked to be the one calling the shots. The fact that she had to depend on Darcy to have feedback on Knut and the Scepter of the Sun really irked her, and Darcy knew it. When the headmistress began to speak, Icy looked away.

"My young witches, today is the start of our second week. However, the school on the other side of Lake Fortress of Light is just beginning tomorrow. Magix will be overwhelmed with parents from different realms and young fairies. Due to this, no students will be allowed to leave the campus of this school. This," Ms. Gryffin raised her voice to be heard over the shouts and boos of the students. "Also applies to my senior witches. I am warning you now. I know my students, and I know that for many, rules are something that you need to overcome." She cast a stern eye around the Great Hall, but Darcy knew the sterness was simply a face that she had to wear to insure none of the students got out. She knew that the headmistress, while strict and tough, was proud of the students who were clever enough to work a way around the barriers and bend the rules. "The barrier around the school has alredy been strengthened. Anyone who attempts to sneak out will receive double dose of detention. Do I make myself understood?" A low rumbling of groans and mutters answered her.

"Or we can just sneak off to Magix."Icy suddenly said indifferently. "We can sneak off to Magix, and call Knut there."

"Icy, didn't you hear Gryffin? She's strengthened the barrier. Which means that we're going to have to work harder to get across it." Stormy piped up unexpectedly.

"Since when are you all goody-goody?" Icy asked her disbelievingly.

"I'm not." Stormy answered hurriedly. "It's just that we have to be quick with Knut so no one knows what we're doing and trying to get throught the barrier will just waste time." A tray of food then appeared in front of each of the three girls; the other students were also getting their breakfast, and the hall was once again filled with the sound of girls' chatter. Darcy picked up a forkful of scrambled rukh egg. She chewed it thoughtfully, tuning the other two out. It was Monday, which meant that her first class was Psychokinesis. Her natural powers were going to be pushed in a test of stamina today. She felt confident that she would pass; she always did. And yet, she couldn't help but groan inwardly at that. She didn't want to begin classes today. She just wanted to find another boyfriend to crush on. It had been two weeks since she had broken up with Tilio, and although she was going to get back at him, she really didn't care. What Darcy _really _wanted was to find a man she could have fun with, without any talk of commitments. She finished her rukh eggs and washed it down with flitterbloom juice.

"Darcy, darling, you weren't listening to a word I said just now, were you?" Icy snapped Darcy out of her thoughts with her mocked sweetness.

"Sorry, no. Anyways, I'm going back to the dorm. I need to grab my bag and finish my History paper. Maud assigned us to write a sixteen-and-a-half-inch comparison essay between the collapse of Domino and Gangemeade. I have one more paragraph I need to write before turnign it in second period."And with that, Darcy pointed at her tray, mentally disapperating it, and then disappeared from the Great Hall herself in a hole of darkness.

It wasn't until lunchtime that all three girls were able to meet together. Just as Darcy had suggested, they met in the Armory Room. When Darcy showed up, Stormy was already there.

"How was that History test of yours?" Darcy asked Stormy as she approached. A smile tugged at her lips as a relieved look swept across Stormy's face.

"Good. I got a B ont his one. There were only ten questions about the actual beginning. Most of it was about how Domino was destroyed, and I knew that stuff." Suddenly, Stormy narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute, you had to turn in a sixteen-and-a-half-inch essay today. We learned about Gangemeade _after _the test, our paper is due next class…" Stormy gave Darcy a suspiscious look. Suddenly, Darcy just couldn't hold it anymore: she burst out laughing.

"You _knew_! You knew all along that I didn't need to go crazy over that fucking test, and you never said a word!" Darcy clutched her stomach, cracking up now. She knew she shouldn't laugh, but it took Stormy so damn long to figure out the obvious. Her laughter was cut short, though, as Stormy threw a small, yet powerful, blast of wind at the dark witch. Darcy in turn used her own powers to disapperate from the wind's path and reapperate behind the storm witch, now slightly angry. Her trick was harmless, but Stormy's could have thrown her into the wall and knocked her out cold.

Darcy was just about to demand of Stormy what her problem was when Icy walked in.

"Can the two of you stop fighting? Stormy leave her alone, you passed the test didn't you? And Darcy, stop playing around! We need to call that stupid ogre and see if he has that damn scpeter!" Icy placed her hands on her hips and glared at the other two. Though Icy was beginning to get under her skin, Darcy let it go; she knew she was just having a day. Her moodiness would pass by tomorrow, and then the ice witch would return to the spiteful and ambitious character Darcy hated and loved.

The senior witches formed a circle, joining hands. Darcy, as the main contributor of magical energy, stood to the north, Icy to her right and Stormy to her left. She breathed in and out slowly seven times, relaxing her mind and body before expanding into Icy's, Stormy's and Knut's mind. She pulled them all just outside her own mind, into a midmind state of darkness. She kept it so that Icy, Stormy and herself were only there mentally. Knut, however, she thought best to pull in physically.

When he appearred, his face was one of failure. Even in this midmind state, he tried to hide back in the shadows. Darcy gew irritated. How could he have messed up again? The fact that he couldn't do _anything_ right was driving her insane!

"Knut! Come foreward." Icy called. Knut, complied, a look of submission on his face. "So, you have failed." It was a statement, not a question. Knut suddenly looked up.

"Not my fault, your highness. I had the scepter in my hand. But then this Earth girl appears," Knut shook his head. "And messes everything up." He finished.

"Did you say 'Earth girl'?" Darcy asked in quiet disbelief. She had been mad before, but now the patheticness had just made her lose all hope. It would be a lot easier to just get the scepter herself;only she knew she couldn't do that because then she would be exposing herself to the Solarian princess, and she didn't want to be caught.

"Eh, yea, but this was no ordinary Earth girl. She has magic powers. She pushed back my ghouls just like that." Darcy's hope flared. A magical Earthling?

"Interesting." Icy muttered to herself.

"Describe her." Darcy commanded. Knut scrunched up his face in thought.

"Hmm, uh…er, well, I...uh…well, let's see, she was-"

"Knut!" Darcy didn't feel that it took so much thinking to describe someone who you had battled and been defeated by. And she suddenly knew why he was taking so long to answer. "Your glasses- where are they?" Knut made a guilty face, fishing into his pockets.

"Right here, your wickedness." And that was it; Darcy lost it completely.

"Well? Put them on you dolt!" Darcy yelled at him angrily, letting loose a bit of her energy into his mind. Knut shook with fright and uncomfort as he felt the blow of Darcy's words and energy. At this, she felt just a tad bit guilty about unleashing her magic. Not her words- he deserved her wrath- but her power.

"A near-sighted ogre. How ridiculous!" She muttered. Knut glanced at her in discomfort, but Stormy answered her calmly.

"If only he'd wear his glasses, he'd be alright." This comment ticked Darcy off.

"Oh would you stop defending him?" Why did Stormy have to start looking at the bright side now? Darcy had a pretty good notion that it was only to get on her nerves for not telling her what was on the test.

"A ogre with glasses." Knut mumbled pitifully to himself. "Looks kinda lame."

"Quiet! That girl could mean something to us." Icy said, almost as in thought.

"Oh, but I've already got a plan." Knut offered. Darcy bit her lip to keep from laughing. The oaf had a plan? She didn't think so.

"One of my ghould grabbed this; it's a piece of the Earth girl's clothing. To us it means nothing, but to a hunting troll it's an important clue." A blue troll walked into Darcy's midmind state. It surprised her at first, but then let it be. Knut probably let it in, since he was the only one in the physical plane, using what litle magical ability he had to good use. The troll was big and brawny, but looked just as stupid as Knut was. He took the piece of cloth and brought it to his (its?) nose, breathing deeply.

"See?" Knut sounded pleased with himself. Darcy was more than a little doubtful, but Icy didn't seem to be.

"Good," she praised the ogre. "Go back to Gardenia and find the meddling girl. And this time…

"Don't let us down!" All three girls told him at once. Knut stood, grinnign sheepishly until Darcy dismissssed him and the troll, and brought Icy and Stormy back into their own minds and herself into the present. The prescence of the Earth girl with magical abilities was definetely a curious matter they had to look into; but she still wanted that scepter.

* * *

okay, what do you think?


	3. Episode 2: More Than High School

once again i don't own winx club. wish i did, but i don't

"Coffee...Chocolate...Men

Some things are better rich"

starz

* * *

Darcy shivered in the cold, pressing herself closer to Kiera to keep warm. The dark-haired sisters were huddled together, underneath the bright yellow tube slide. The sandy ground was cool, and thick mini slide offered little shelter from the cold night wind. Beside her, Kiera coughed thrice times. She had developed a cough, and now they were getting worse. Kiera had already fallen asleep, and this time she had done it without tears. Darcy wished she too could sleep, and forget the world. Instead, she lay wide-awake, her toes and fingers numb with cold, her tip of her nose an icicle. But she was no longer afraid or paranoid; the natural darkness of the night was her security blanket, her reassurance that everything was going to be okay. In the darkness, she didn't have to worry, because no one could see her. She could be who ever she wanted, and do things without other people pressing their ugly faces in on her, criticizing her.

Darcy and Kiera had been on the run for four days now. At first, they ran in the night, and found a secluded place during the day to sleep. But Kiera was afraid of the dark, and jumped at every rustling bush, every moving shadow, every falling leaf.

Just then, Darcy heard padded footsteps. Her body tensed and she strained her ears to catch the soft exhale of breath. Some one was coming their way. Darcy glanced at her sister, still sleeping, before raising herself off the ground, just high enough to see the late night-walker better, without waking her sister.

It was the figure of a woman, dressed in a long multicolored skirt that fluttered around her ankles. She was hugging herself to keep warm, a long, dark colored shawl wrapped around her, and dark hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Darcy watched her approach through the slit between the tube slide and the black metal stairs.

Darcy didn't utter a sound as the woman came to stand right in front of her. Ducking down, she could see that the lady was middle-aged, and when she smiled warmly, the wrinkles on her forehead and cheeks deepened, and tiny crow's feet appeared beside each eye. Darcy looked her over suspiciously, pulling the sleeping Kiera closer to her. Her heart thumped a little faster, and she curled in her toes and knees tighter, trying to make herself as small as she possibly could.

"Come on, dear, its freezing tonight. Look how purple you and your sister are. I'll take you inside, where you can have some nice warm clothes and a good, decent meal."

"What do you want?" Darcy shot, looking the woman over, not trusting her friendliness.

"Just exactly what I've offered. I know this is the second night for the both of you. Last night wasn't very cold, and besides," the woman peered down at Darcy. "You stole from my window. Remember? I left a tray of crackers and cheeses, which I was going to give to the Johnsons, when you took them." Darcy bit her lip guiltily; she remembered, but with no money, she couldn't do much but steal to keep herself and her sister alive.

Suddenly, Kiera coughed heavily. The woman looked at the younger sister, concerned.

"But, I'll push that behind me. Why don't you and I take your sister into the house? I'll give her some herbal remedies I have for that cough, and we'll check you as well. Then I'll put some chicken and rice in the oven and a bowl of soup on the stove and you can eat while your sister rests." Darcy, still not entirely convinced was about to decline the offer when a cold breeze blew. It chilled her to the bone, and suddenly, her body ached for a warm blanket, and her stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn't had anything to eat since this morning. Shivering, she nodded to the woman, who smiled again.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You'll be safe, and warm and fed." Then she picked Kiera, who opened her eyes sleepily, and placed her on her right hip. The woman hummed to the little girl sweetly, laying her head on her shoulder and wrapping her inside the shawl. Darcy stood up and brushed at the sand clinging to her clothes with fingers that trembled from the cold.

"Don't you worry, my house isn't far from here. By the way, my name is Kezia. What's your sister's name?" Kezia took Darcy's hand, and rubbed it against her thigh for warmth as they slowly walked away from the small playground.

"Ki-Kiera." Darcy answered her quietly, lips chattering now that they were exposed to the cold wind. Kezia smiled down at the girl sympathetically.

"And yours?"

"Darcenia."

"Darcenia? That's a big name for such a skinny little girl. I'm going to call you Darcy. Is that okay? Do you like that?" Darcy smiled and nodded, too cold to speak. The woman was friendly, and caring, making her feel just as safe as the night did.

Darcy teleported just as thirty blades of ice crystals shot into where she had just been. The crystals pounded into the wall behind it, demonstrating just how fast they were going.

Darcy appeared behind Icy, and was just about to blast her with her optical allusion when a giant boulder rose from the ground, knocking the wind out of her, carrying her upward.

"Watch your back Icy!" Nedra, the witch of rock, called, flying up to where the dark witch was still was laying on the boulder. Icy whirled around and zoomed upward.

Panting, Darcy picked herself up and flew away from the boulder, which smashed into the ceiling just a few seconds afterward. She faced the incoming witches; ambitious, popular Icy, who was gathering ice crystals between her hands, and smart, no-nonsense, average Nedra, who was muttering a spell under her breath and had her arms outstretched to the walls of the room, Darcy smiled as she took the advantage. Nedra disappeared just as rocks and boulders shot out of the walls. Darcy released one of her defensive moves- the psychic blast- to counteract the flying rock, and then felt around her surroundings, waiting to feel Nedra's energy when she apperated. The dark witch felt the rock witch's energy instantly, and knew exactly where she was going to apperate half a second before she did. And half a second was all she needed to black out that area. When Nedra apperated, she was consumed in a cloud of darkness.

"Dead, Miss Brown. You should not have used any incantations, that scheme killed you and accomplished nothing. Remember, girls, your natural power will take less of your physical strength than a power you learned. Brown, you walked straight into Miss Russo's hands; you know she can sense the darkness void. Miss Trisdale, you're on your own." Miss Winterbourne's voice rang in Darcy's ears. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Nedra had been helped out of her cloud of darkness curse.

Darcy smiled, but her triumph was short lived. She still had to deal with Icy, who had fought beside her enough times to know how she fought.

"So, just you and me for twenty seconds." Icy smirked and began her ice coffin hex.

"Ah." Darcy tugged at her leg a bit, struggling to free her foot from the ice, which was quickly climbing its way to her knee. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, Darcy teleported herself to the ground, where she let the ice cover her hips, gasping when it hit her breasts, and encasing her head. Her body broke out in goose bumps, and she began to shiver. Icy settled on the ground, at ease, a smug grin on her face. Her whole body read, "You see? I won all on my own."

_Not quite. _Darcy thought. Darcy released a blast of her dark power. The ice that had immobilized her shattered, and Icy clutched her head in pain. But before Darcy could do anything, Mrs. Winterbourne yelled out:

"Time! Good job Miss Russo." She nodded at Darcy, who smiled just a bit smugly and teleported off the platform. "Miss Trisdale, very well done. Only always be on your guard until you are completely sure your opponent has been defeated. If you and Miss Russo had more time, she would have been able to attack, and you were quite relaxed." Icy nodded stiffly. She knew she had made a mistake, but she hated to admit it, and she despised being told she was wrong. Icy disapperated off the practice platform, and when she apperated beside Darcy, she was still rubbing her temples.

"You couldn't have been a _little_ gentler? My head is pounding like crazy." Icy muttered under her breath to Darcy. Darcy smiled and bumped Icy with her hip. Icy looked a bit indignant for a moment, but then cracked a smile. Sighing, she rested her head on Darcy's shoulder, facing the platform where Mrs. Winterbourne was speaking.

"So, girls, I hope that you are all warmed up. We see each other three times a week. We will have one more class where each of you will be fighting two of your classmates, but on Friday, be prepared to go against three. Remember to take advantage of your partner; if the two of you can combine powers, it'll be stronger to defeat your opponent, which makes it less straining. Miss Brown, Miss Cixot and Miss Aquino: you three still want to use an incantation. I must stress that you keep to your natural power. Using your natural power uses up your magical energy, but not your strength and stamina. However, learned hexes and curses take away from both, so those should be your _last_ resort. Miss Trisdale and Miss Obol, do not get cocky. If you get cocky, you lose your defense and an attacker like Miss Russo will be able to find that weakness and hit it. Remember that these tips go for everyone." The witch, who was in her late twenties, looked at each of her pupils. "Well done everyone, class dismissed." And with that, the fifteen witches hustled to the door, chatting among themselves.

"Goddess, I'm starved! Let's find Stormy and head to Magix. I'm craving those teriyaki noodles from the Gold Dragon." Darcy rubbed her stomach. Darcy piled out the classroom door with Icy and the other thirteen students. It didn't take long to find the storm witch; she was walking down the meteorology corridor, talking with Messina Santos, a wind witch who was often found playing practical jokes on other people. She was a clever witch who loved to scare her fellow students and ruin other girls' fun or day by making up her own pranks. In popularity rank, she was only a step down from Darcy, Icy and Stormy. She had short black hair that she kept in two high stumps of pigtails, and today she was wearing a rainbow stripped long-sleeve shirt underneath bagging short overalls.

"Hey Stormy, Mina. How was your class?" Icy greeted them. Because Messina was similar to Icy on character, the two got along. Though not part of the trio, Messina was often seen running it with them.

"Class was fine. We've got a twenty-five inch essay due next week, though."

"And doesn't that sound like fun?" Stormy asked sarcastically. Messina laughed, shaking her head.

"What are you doing for lunch, Mina? Icy, Stormy and I were going to head off to Magix to grab some food at the Gold Dragon."

"Ah, nah, I can't. I promised Tala I'd go to Adquistes with her. She wants to pierce her nose and shop around a bit." She gave a sulky face, but instantly brightened. "But give me a shout tomorrow. I'll be free. Well, see ya, my loves!" Darcy blew a kiss in her direction. Laughing, the four seniors parted.

When they reached a deserted hallway. Darcy turned to her roommates. She extended her hand to the two of them; Icy clasped Darcy's right hand with her left, and Stormy's left with her right. Grinning, Darcy grabbed Stormy's hand to create a joined circle.

"Gold Dragon, here we come." Darcy laughed, teleporting them all directly in front of the little restaurant. It was like a big café, tucked away between a pizzeria and a boutique. The restaurant belonged to a family of witches who were originally from Earth, but then decided to move into Magix. The family had set up a business making food from Thailand, a country from Earth. While it was strange at first, it was now Darcy's absolute favorite.

A chime rang lightly as Icy opened the door. The place was strangely full, and Darcy began to doubt that there would be a table available. Mrs. Fung looked up from the counter and smiled.

"Why hello, girls. Table for three? I'll have Kelly find you a place." The woman looked over her shoulder, calling into the kitchen for Kelly in their native language. A girl with shoulder-length black hair rolled into a bun, slanted eyes and a white shirt over red bellbottoms stepped through the plastic door fringes. A former Cloudtower student, Kelly had been a senior when Darcy, Icy and Stormy had been sophomores.

"Still together I see. I guess I've lost my bet with Rebecca. Come, there's room upstairs." Kelly led them up some wooden stairs, into the second floor. There, she gave them a table behind a translucent deep pink screen.

"You girls aren't new, so tell me what you want to drink and I'll get 'em." The Chinese girl snapped her fingers, and three menus appeared, gracefully floating in front of each witch.

"Well, I want the those teriyaki noodles, and that drink you gave me last time." Kelly grinned evilly.

"Oh, you mean the red juice that's made from the bl-"

"Ah!" Darcy put her hands up, palms facing towards Kelly. "Don't tell me what it's made of. Just give me it. I find that things taste better if I don't know what's in it."

"But you like it, so it doesn't matter."

"Oh, believe me, she'll throw a hissy fit." Icy responded. Darcy didn't disagree. Kelly laughed mischievously. Stormy and Icy each ordered what they wanted, flipping through the menu a bit. When both were done, Darcy snapped her fingers, teleporting the menus back to the stack that she knew was downstairs before Kelly could.

"Oh, so you've learned a little trick. Well done, Darcy. Do you want a free fortune cookie as a reward?" Kelly taunted. Darcy didn't take the jibe.

"Actually, that's just a little bit of what I've learned. And yes, I think a free fortune cookie would be great. And just to amaze you even more, I'll get one on my own." She teleported one of the buttery cookies in front of her. But before she was able to put it away, Kelly grabbed it. Darcy scowled.

"Nice try. I'll be up with your orders in a few minutes."

"Aw, I miss her at Cloudtower. She was always so much fun." Stormy said when she left.

"Yea, remember that Halloween, when we tried to crash her All Hallow's Eve party? We nearly scared the shit out of her and Rebecca." Icy sniggered.

"Yea, but then they ganged up on us and it was three against thirteen seniors." Stormy reminded her.

"And they dared us to chug down those vodkas. We were so wasted the next day, we got detention for four days straight." Darcy laughed, remembering how the girls had been stumbling around the castle, their heads throbbing. Of course, that hadn't kept her from sneaking out to meet her latest Red Fountain boyfriend in Magix.

The ringing of the Icy's phone interrupted their conversation. Icy put it to her ear, still smiling.

"Hello?" She called into it. Her smile instantly turned into one of annoyance when she heard the caller's voice. "Ugh, Knut! What is it this time, you useless smelly ogre?" Stormy rolled her eyes at Darcy, putting her head on her hand. She had been the one less irritated by the buffoon, but now he was getting to her as well. He just kept failing at everything he was supposed to do!

"Are you sure? That sounds almost too good to be true." Icy tapped her long fingernails on the table to get Darcy and Stormy's attention. "Stella's scepter must be ours. Now, listen to me!" Her voice let Darcy know that Knut was probably babbling on the other side. "You won't fail us again, and if you do, I'll make sure you never, ever again take your glasses off. Got it?" She finished sweetly, and then hung up.

"Knut. He says he's seen Princess Stella, and he says that she ahs the scepter, ring thing. He wants us to meet him at Witch's Ally. We're going to have to tell Kelly to forget the whole thing. Sorry about your noodles Darce." She apologized as she stood up. "I know you wanted to eat them."

"Who says I'm not?" Darcy questioned, already walking to the wooden stairs. "I'll just have Kelly make it to go, and pick it up once we've got the scepter."

"And nice threat by the way. 'You'll never ever take your glasses off!'" Stormy laughed. Icy cast her a dark look.

"It's Knut. You don't need to be mean to scare him. He's so lame, and besides, you know he doesn't do things right if there's no motivation."

"He doesn't do anything right even when there _is _motivation." Darcy corrected.

When Icy told Kelly to just cancel their orders, but put Darcy's to go, she mocked being angry. She even threw a towel at them as the raced out the door. It landed on Stormy's frizzy hair. She blew it into ashes with a small lightning bolt, and left Kelly yelling about how it was her favorite dishrag. Nearly stumbling with laughter, Darcy, Icy and Stormy ran all the way up the road. When they got to the corner, a guy with dirty blonde hair stopped his hovermobile near the curb.

"Hey, ladies?" He said sexily, winking at Darcy. Grinning mischievously, Darcy sauntered up to him, running a hand through her long hair.

"Hey yourself." She looked him up and down, checking out what part of him was visible, and his car.

"So, you girls students from Cloudtower or Alfea? You don't look old enough to be outta school yet."

Pouting, Darcy pretended to be offended.He got out of his hovermobile, touching her arm, his eyes seductive. Darcy laughed to herself; this one was going to be a lot more fun than blushing Tilio.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here by herself? I'm surprised no one has claimed you yet."

"Excuse me, no one claims me." Darcy turned on her bad girl attitude. "I'm my own person, and if I think you're worth my time, then I give you one shot. You mess it up, you bore me out, then I leave." She gave him a face, and started to turn away. She noticed hat Icy and Stormy were continuing their way down the street, leaving her alone with this new piece of meat.

The two flirted for a couple of minutes. Soon, she had his number and name: Matthew. He was twenty-one, and claimed that seventeen-year-old Darcy was just a "baby".

"I am not a baby!" She told him indignantly.

"To my twenty-one years you are. You're going to need someone to protect you from all the bad boys on the street. So why don't we hook up?"

"Hmm… well, I'll think about that one. How do I know your not one of the 'bad boys'? But save your breath." She held up a hand to stop him, who had opened his mouth to protest. "I'll call you when I'm free, and I'll meet you some where. Okay?" She smiled flirtatiously. He grinned back, and then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you, baby." And before she could swat him, he has hopped back into his hovermobile and driven away. Darcy trotted happily towards the other two witches, who teased her as a greeting.

"Uh, we have ten minutes before classes start again. We got to make this fast, or we're going to get it. I wish we didn't have to get to class on time! This'll be the twelfth rule we've broken in less than two weeks."

"Stormy, dear, we're seniors. No one cares what seniors do. We haven't gotten into any detentions yet." Icy said.

"Yea, and the only good things rules are good for is to make life fun. If there are no rules, then you can't break them. And what's life without breaking a few rules?" Darcy laughed, feeling happier after meeting Matthew and forgetting all about getting even with Tilio.

When the three seniors finally reached Witch's Ally- named for being dark, mysterious, and solitary out behind the shops- they became serious, and decked out in their witch outfit. Knut was already there, waiting for them.

"Well, Knut?" Icy asked, her tone as cool as her name.

"Uh, I saw the blonde girl with the magic scepter in the square. And, uh, she was with her friends." Knut stuttered. Suddenly, Darcy sensed something. She had an eerie feeling.

"Good. We've got to get that scepter." Icy answered. Apparently, she didn't sense anything. Still, Darcy felt odd, liked she was being watched. Just to check, she felt the darkness of the Ally. And she was right.

"Ladies," she addressed the other two. "I sense an intruder. May I take care of it?" She placed her hand together, and let her body and mind split. In an instant, there were two Darcy's each identical in looks and power. The second Darcy looked at the original Darcy.

"Sometimes I forget how pretty I am." She complimented the other before teleporting herself. The original Darcy covered her giggles with a gloved hand, and then crossed her arms over her chest to wait while the second went and searched for the spy. Mentally, Darcy moved most of her powers into the second body, so that she could locate where the intruder was and surprise her. She was easily able to detect it; the spy was hiding behind some garbage cans. Darcy appeared behind the girl, unnoticed. She could hear Icy and Stormy talking to Knut, but it was inaudible. Darcy wasted no time to blow the mystery girl's cover with a simple blast of psychic waves. Only this time, she kept it on the physical plane instead of the mental one.

"Look what I found." She told her friends. She looked at the girl, sprawled out on the ground in front of Icy, Stormy and the weaker Darcy. She had flaming red hair, and a thin figure. Her pants were light blue denim, and her shirt was teal, with yellow sleeves. It also exposed a lot of tummy, especially when she looked about fourteen. But Darcy couldn't complain; it was skimpier than what she was wearing at the moment, but not skimpier than what she wore on _some _nights.

"Well, hello." Icy smiled down at the girl haughtily.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, raising herself off the floor. She didn't sound frightened, just nervous.

"Who are we?" Icy asked, mocking disbelief that the girl didn't already know. The girl was young, still required to be in school, but the fact hat she didn't know who Icy was told Darcy that she wasn't from Cloudtower. Darcy guessed that the girl was a fairy, starting her first day at Alfea High. And then suddenly, she recognized the print of the jeans. It was the same as the Earth girl that Knut had described. So this was the famous little Earth child! _Icy, she's the Earth girl. She's been running around with Princess Stella. _Darcy told the ice witch mentally.

"We are witches from Cloudtower." Icy answered, snapping her fingers. Darcy erased all her power from her weaker body, and let it evaporate into darkness.

"And we're seniors. Nobody messes with senior witches." Darcy added. She glared down at the girl, enjoying her nervous look.

"But if you tell us where your friend Stella is, we might forgive you." Icy stressed the word 'might', but Darcy knew it was simply to get the fearful reaction of the young fairy.

"Back off." The redhead said unconvincingly. "I have magic power." She seemed to grow a bit more confident upon remembering that, and extended her palm to Icy. Little swirls of golden fairy dust sprinkled into the air, falling just short of Icy, who towered over her, arms crossed, looking unimpressed. Darcy sighed inwardly at the girl's stupidity. She had tried to show bravery, but her resisting ways was just walking into Icy's hands. Icy was like a cat, playing with the mouse. Only Icy never ate her mouse; if it entertained her, then she kept it, if it bored her, then she let it go. And this girl was definitely going to be entertainment.

"Ha! You call that magic? That is just soo sad. Here, let me show you what _real_ magic looks like." And with that, Icy gathered a bit of her magical energy, creating a small blizzard ion her palm. When the girl gasped and backed away, Icy sneered and let it swirl around her, the snowflakes turning into spears of ice crystals as they hit the ground. The ice crystals acted like barriers, shielding the Earth girl in to one area.

"Aw, Icy, your scaring the poor girl." Darcy mumbled to the ice witch. And she released a psychic blast, shattering the ice crystals and, just for fun, hitting the girl mentally. Not hard, but just enough so that she wouldn't want to be caught by a witch again. She cried out when she felt the wave's impact on her mind. Not wanting to be left out, Stormy growled and released a tornado. It hit the girl a bit harder than intended, and she went flying upward, grabbing onto the roof ledge.

"Easy, Stormy. We don't wanna hurt her, just shake her up a bit." Icy told the storm witch, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then she took up her haughty voice, calling up to the girl.

"Get down here! I'm not done yet." A blast of cold wind picked the girl up, depositing her onto a pile of old wooden crates. "I hate to be such a bitch about this." Icy said, as she let her ice coffin hex do its work. Darcy almost snorted, as she realized that Icy was trying to show her that in a _real_ fight, her ice coffin would work just fine.

Icy walked up to the ice block, which now had consumed the fairy entirely.

_Icy, she'll freeze and die._ Darcy warned mentally.

_As soon as we leave, I'll let her go. Let me have my fun! _Icy retorted without glancing back. She scraped her long fingernails against the ice.

"What a pity you had to meet us, stupid little fairy." Darcy sighed, ready to turn back. They hadn't gotten the scepter, but maybe that was all right. Her grudge against Tilio was losing its intensity, now that she had her eye on someone else. And Icy had played enough with the fairy, so mayhap she would forget this whole thing.

The witches would have simply walked away, if it hadn't been for the rest of the fairies.

"Leave her alone!" A voice called out. "Take us on instead." It was Princess Stella, along with three other fairies. One had black hair tied into puffy pigtails on either side of her head; another had long light brown hair, and a skirt with strawberries on it, almost making Darcy gag, and just slightly more uncertain than the others; the third had short pink hair.

Icy barely moved.

"Pa-thetic. Knut! They're all yours, have fun." Icy called out to the ogre indifferently. Knut roared and lunged at them. But they leaped out of his way, and winxified before he could grab them out of the air. Darcy watched along with Icy and Stormy as Knut battled it out with the fairies. The pink haired girl had some technological powers, while the pigtailed on was music, overlapping Darcy's own powers with the waves. The brunette, she couldn't tell, but she was sure it was plant related, as a long ivy sprouted from the ground and wrapped Knut up.

"Remember when we were like that?" Stormy asked. "We had to say all our hexes and curses out loud so that we could power them. Ha! Were we really this tacky though?" Icy laughed. Suddenly, Knut went flying over their heads. Darcy rolled her eyes. Did Icy really expect him to defeat the stupid pixies?_ Well, at least I don't have to be the one to send him off._ She thought.

"What a blockhead." Icy commented, as his yells become distant. Turning to the fairies, she addressed them. "Alright, silly winxlings, you asked for it." Icy opened her cape, making her hex a little more dramatic. But the pink-haired girl shielded them all from the blast with a green, technological barrier. While they weren't hit with Icy's blast, Darcy could sense that the fairy's magical energy had still been hit by the defense move.

"Uh, I got a flash for you fairies." Stormy said. "A lightning flash." Stormy's electric bolt smashed through the fairy's barrier with ease, sending them all the ground. Yawning, Darcy went and sat on one of the abandoned crates. If it was all right with Icy and Stormy, she would sit this one out; she found it much more exciting to play rough with the boys.

"And now, for the worst!" Icy yelled evilly. Darcy laughed where she sat; this was even better than a soap opera! Throwing a glance at the girl still in ice, Darcy realized that Icy was already taking it back. The ice was beginning to melt, a lot faster than regular ice would have. She was already tired of having the girl in timeout.

_Easy does it! They are newbies._ Darcy warned the witch mentally. Grinning, Icy gathered some of her magic, trying to decide what she was going to do. But she was too cocky, and Darcy couldn't help feeling smug as she watched Stella recover from the blow. She took off her ring, changing it into a scepter. Just as Icy released a blast of snow, Stella disapperated, taking her friends and the Earth girl with her.

Icy, didn't realize this until her curse settled. Her face changed from mischievous confidence to shock.

"Huh? Curses! They've disappeared!" The look on Icy's face, her sincere shock, threw Darcy into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, shut the fuck, Darcy!" Icy threw at the dark witch irritably. Although she hadn't been defeated, the fairies had quite the game, which meant she hadn't won. And Icy loved to win.

As Darcy and Stormy walked back to the Gold Dragon ("I still want my noodles!"), and a moody Icy disapperated back into the dorm, Darcy couldn't help but think that this wasn't going to be the end between the six winxling fairies and the three witches.

* * *

what do you think? episode 3 is going to take a little bit longer, bcause i have to really think how i can twist it so that they are more troublemaking rebels than pure evil. but its one of my faves, cuz icy gets stuck with that stupid duck. poor poor icy. i luv animals, and i would try 2 kill it as well. lol r&r!! u see the button right underneath, u kno u wanna click it!!


	4. Episode 3: Save the First Dance Part 1

"You sure you don't want a night-light? Your sister's afraid of the dark now, and I know you're a big girl now, Darcy, but still. You can still have the little light." Kezia was still offering up the little plug-in light bulb. "And don't try to tell me you don't get scared; I hear you crying all the time. With the light, you'll won't be scared when you go to sleep and you'll have less nightmares."

Darcy knew why the nightmares came, and she knew it had nothing to do with the dark. Darcy and Kiera had already been living with Kezia for a year; no one had come looking for them, no one had come to claim them.

"Kizzy, I always feel better in the dark." Darcy told the older woman hesitantly. She wasn't sure how Kizzy would react to this. "The darkness protects me, it keeps me safe. My nightmares don't have anything to do with the dark." Looking up at Kezia's face, Darcy thought she saw something odd in the way she was looking at her. But it was gone in a split second, and Darcy brushed it away by telling herself it was her imagination.

"Do you want to tell me what those nightmares are about?" Kezia asked gently. Once again, Darcy closed herself in. She wasn't ready for people to know her secret, to know what she could do, not even sweet, friendly Kezia. Would Kezia let her stay, if she knew what Darcy could do? Would they take her away from Kiera? Kezia sighed and wrapped Darcy in a hug.

"Please, Darcy. Please tell me. I can't help you unless I know what you dream about. I know it's about something that happened before I found you." Darcy stiffened, and kept quiet, not returning the hug. When Kezia released her, she slunk into her room, and hid in the darkness that had always been her friend. She was nine years old.

*** *** ***

Darcy rushed to the Assembly Hall, out of breath. All one hundred and sixty-five students of Cloudtower Academy had already assembled there, as was announced. Panting, Darcy searched the vast room for Icy and Stormy. She expanded her magic so that it would go faster, but large floating candles and lamps lighted up the Assembly Hall, and so there wasn't much darkness. In any case, Stormy found her before she found them.

"Hey," Darcy panted. "I just finished my detention for being late yesterday to Potions. I totally forgot I had that class after lunch, and Ediltrude totally busted me for it. I have to serve detention after classes tomorrow, write an extra eight inches on that essay on poisonous flowers _and_ I had to write one hundred and fifty lines: 'I must not be late to class, I must not be late to class, I must not be late to class'. Phew."

"Me and Stormy got off easy. We have only an extra five inches to write in our essay. Professor Rowan let us off the hook." Icy informed her. Darcy whimpered and massaged her throbbing wrist.

"Does anybody know why they called us here?" It was Faye the embers witch. Her brow was furrowed, bemused. It wasn't like the Headmistress to just call off a class, especially first block. Suddenly, a loud voice rang through the room; it was Zarathustra.

"Everyone, please take your seats. The Headmistress will be with you momentarily. Everyone must sit down." Exchanging looks, Faye, Icy, Stormy and Darcy shoved their way to the back. As queen bees of the school, the other students got out of their way, and it wasn't long before Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Faye were sitting comfortably on the high-backed chairs, waiting for the what ever announcement was so important that couldn't wait until lunch, but had been forgotten during the morning.

"Attention please." The same voice called again. "Here comes Headmistress Gryffin." Looking up, Darcy saw Professor. Gryffin walking across the raised hallway into the balcony. The students still standing quickly (but not quietly) found seats. When all of her students were seated, Gryffin began her speech.

"My young witches. I have summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share. The fairies are hosting a party tonight, and, once again, the witches of Cloudtower have not been invited." Whistles, boo's and shouts met her words. Darcy and Faye joined in, but exchanged puzzled looks; as far as Darcy knew, there had never been a party where she was not invited. She didn't know where this was going, but she trusted Gryffin to know what and how to say.

"Yes, my witches, I agree with you, but this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills."

"Ah," Darcy whispered. She got it now. As the professor of Incantations class, Gryffin taught spells for freshman, charms for sophomores, and a two-year course of hexes and curses for juniors and seniors. Since the second class, she had been hinting that she was going to give a project for the entire school. _This must be it_. Darcy thought.

"It is the duty of every witch in this school," the headmistress continued. "To crash this party and wipe the smile off their faces. They snubbed us; we'll make them pay. And so I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta. Submit you proposals, and I'll select one. The winner will receive ten bonus credits in my class. May the best witch win." With that, Ms. Gryffin took her seat, and the hall erupted in excited chatter. Faye went to go find Emily and Tala. Darcy inclined her head towards Icy and Stormy.

"What do you think? Should we come up with a little scheme?"

"Why not?" Icy answered.

"Ah, c'mon. We'll just be wasting our time." Stormy complained.

"Trust me Stormy dear; it'll be fun." Icy's face and tone told Darcy that she already had a plan. Darcy smiled, eager to try out whatever it was that Icy had in mind.

Darcy teleported herself to her dorm after her Psychokinetic class. First block was cut short, but second block carried on as usual. She appeared on her bed, legs crossed. Hecate meowed and jumped into her lap, and Darcy scratched the black cat on the head as she waited for her roommates.

The door to the room opened to let in Icy, Stormy following closely. Darcy gave them a half smile, not getting up from petting Hecate. Stormy sat on Icy's bed, rambling on about how unfair something was; apparently she had blown up someone else's cauldron during her Potions class, and had received detention. Darcy nodded and tried to look sympathetic, but she really wasn't paying much attention. Icy went into the bathroom, and resurfaced with her long white-blonde hair loose, hanging down to her knees, a brush in hand.

"Brush my hair, Darcy. No one does it like you do." Icy handed the brush to Darcy, who simply sat, staring at Icy's blue eyes, still petting the cat. The two stood there for a minute, just staring at each other. Finally, Icy broke the silence in submission.

"Please?" Her tone was pleading, her eyes blazing in disgust. While she knew it was false, Darcy tossed her own dark hair back over her shoulder, and motioned for Icy to sit beside her. She placed Hecate, who yowled indignantly, on the floor. The cat glared up at Darcy and Icy, and then left to rub herself against Stormy's legs. Stormy bent down to scratch her, but then pushed her away.

"Are you listening to anything I'm telling you?" She asked angrily.

"Not really" Darcy sighed, pulling the brush through the ends, getting out all Icy's tangles and knots. Stormy crossed her arms over her chest grumpily.

"C'mon Stormy, dear, don't be angry. You were babbling, is all. Yes, we know detention can be harsh, but our sister here has it much harder. Besides, we can't waste time on that now. We need to win this scheme contest."

"Why do we have to win? We don't have to submit anything, and just do it ourselves." Darcy pointed out.

"Because, darling, then we would look unruly. No, I want to do this, and I want to do this my way."

"Yea, 'cause its always about your way." Stormy muttered under her breath bitterly. Darcy threw her a warning look; but Icy had heard it too.

"Yes, it is. You should know by now that I always get what I want." Icy looked at her fingernails. "I need a manicure."

"Can we stay on subject?" Darcy asked, getting on her knees to brush from the roots. "We need to come up with a plan, and then make it good enough that Gryffin will choose it. But I have the perfect way on how we can get in. In history class- when did we take History of Magix? Sophomore, freshmen year? Anyways, remember how the school used to be all connected by underground tunnels. That's how we can get in. There shouldn't be any cave-ins because that would be retarded, especially when everyone has magic and can use it."

"We're gonna have to be able to put a hex on everybody, but without them knowing about us." Stormy pointed out. "Once we get into Alfea, we have to cast a spell to either make us invisible, or for someone to carry an object out and then have the hex explode." Stormy pit her lip in thought. "I could place a curse on one of the Red Fountain boys, and then have him-" Stormy cut off at Darcy's laugh.

"Honestly, Stormy, why waste your energy with hexes when you can make one of those boys to something for you with charm."

"Whore!" Icy laughed, jabbing Darcy leg with an elbow. Darcy grabbed her arm, holding it hostage against her leg, digging her nails into Icy's fair white skin.

"No." She said clearly. Stormy's eyes flicked from the dark witch to the ice witch. Icy turned around; her face slightly grimaced in pain, her brow furrowed in confusion. The atmosphere in the room had changed.

"Darcy, what-"

"Not a whore."

"I was only-"

"No."

Icy met Darcy's eyes, which were hard and expressionless. Darcy's heart hammered, anger mixing with fear and pride. She was pretty, and she loved the attention boys gave her. They flirted with her, and she was only too happy to flirt back. She didn't look for men (she didn't have to) and she didn't give herself away. There may have been some close calls, and she may have teased them once or twice. But she never gave herself up. She was not her mother; she was not a whore.

"Okay. You're not a whore. I'm sorry." Icy whispered. Uncertainty and fear flashed through Icy's eyes, so fast Darcy could have imagined it. But she knew that she hadn't. Darcy slowly released Icy's arm from her grip, and when Icy pulled her arm back, there were four red nail marks on her flesh. Icy rubbed her arm, her eyes never leaving Darcy's face.

"Sisters, I'll see you in History class." And without meeting any of her roommates' eyes, she teleported herself to the Enchanted Forest just on the other side of the Lake Fortress of Light. Once there, she closed her eyes, and breathed deeply through her nose, exhaling with her mouth. She locked her magic within herself, disconnecting it with her feelings. She stood there for five minutes, attempting to calm all the emotions she had buried so long ago.

When she was a little bit calmer, Darcy opened her eyes, and released just a little bit of her magical energy and the tension she felt. She knew she shouldn't have acted up like that; Icy hadn't meant anything with her remark, and there was no way she could have known how it would have affected Darcy.

No matter how hard she tried to push it away, Darcy couldn't ignore what was bothering her. Was she really a whore? Was that how people viewed her, as a slut, as a girl who threw herself at men's feet? In all her attempts to be everything Lamias was not, had she, Darcy, actually proved the saying 'like mother, like daughter'?

Anger bubbled deep within her. No, she was not! Hadn't she promised herself when she was seven to be worth more than that woman? Hadn't she fought all the boys who had thought she would be easy to get when she was fourteen? Hadn't she always stood up and defended Kiera from all the bullies at school?

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. _Kiera. _Had it really been two years since the sisters had spoken? Darcy fell to the floor, thinking about her little sister. She was fourteen, and would be starting her first year in high school. They got along well, but being so different from each other, their fights were always harsh. The last one was the worst. Darcy squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let the pain bubble up. They had survived all their differences, but there was one that had pulled them apart. Darcy hadn't thought much of it, but Kiera had seen it as an act of betrayal.

Darcy put her head in her arms, hiding behind her long dark tresses, soaking in the tranquility she felt from her self-made darkness. She gently pushed the hurt away, and let feelings go numb. She let her thoughts wander back to her childhood, her mother, and Kiera, but did not dwell on them. She was thinking that she had better head back to Cloudtower so that she could make it to her next class on time when a voice made her lift her head.

"Are you alright?" It was a boy's voice. Looking up, she saw that it belonged to a boy who had broad shoulders, and hair a deep purple color. His face was now looking at her with concern, and in his hand he held a yellow sword. The uniform he was dressed in told her he was from Red Fountain. His blue cape billowed slightly in the breeze. Darcy tossed her hair back with a hand, looking up at him.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Here." He brought in his sword, hooked it on his belt, and extended out his hand. Sighing quietly, Darcy allowed him to pull her up.

"You're a witch from Cloudtower?" He asked, as he glanced over her. Darcy stood still as his eyes looked her over two times.

"How'd you figure that one out? I could be from Alfea." She raised her chin, yet she still couldn't look down at him. He was tall, nearly another head taller than she was herself. His face split into a cocky grin.

"First of all, Alfea is getting ready for the party, because it's going to be hosted there. Second, you don't look or talk like any fairy I have ever seen." His eyes slowly rolled down her body, lingering on her curves. Darcy hid a tiny smile, raising an eyebrow.

"And just how do fairies look and talk like?" Darcy taunted flirtatiously.

"They wear bright colors, and speak in tiny little voices with lots of 'thank you' and 'you're so kind'." He pitched his voice as he mimicked them, and then grinned. Darcy let out a little laugh, not too sure whether he was complimenting her.

Darcy heard voices in the distance. The boy turned to glance over his shoulder.

"That'll be the rest of my group." He said, giving her an apologetic smile. "You sure you okay then? You need a lift to Cloudtower?" He added hopefully.

"No, I'm okay, thanks." She gave him a tiny smile. She was about to continue walking the forest, school completely forgotten, but he seemed to hesitate. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Will…will I see you at the party? You are going, right?" For the first time since their meeting, he seemed uncertain. Darcy narrowed her eyes, suddenly mistrustful and puzzled.

"We weren't invited." She responded, a little too sharply. He did a double take, clearly confused.

"What do you mean, you weren't invited? It's supposed to be a school dance! All three schools are supposed to be there." His voice was sincere, and Darcy could see in his eyes that he truly believed what he was saying. She faltered for a spit second, confused. Why would Gryffin say that they were not invited? But she didn't let her confusion seep through and kept her composure cold. She didn't answer the boy, but met his eyes squarely and coldly. He shifted uncomfortably and dropped his gaze.

Muffled voices suddenly called out again. The boy looked over his shoulder again irritably.

"I guess I should go. We're going to be late to the ending of this class." The mention of classes reminded Darcy of her own.

"What's the time?" The asked him abruptly. The boy glanced down at his watch.

"It's 12:37."

"Shit!" Darcy exclaimed, and then, without a glance at the boy, she teleported herself back to the school.

Darcy received a stern lecture about promptness from Maud upon getting to history class. She stood in front of Maud, head slightly bowed, and quietly answered that she had lost track of time. She offered to do another six inches on her report, knowing it would soften the young professor. As she hoped, Maud sighed loudly, told her another six inches was not necessary, but told her to be on time for the following class. Darcy never got into as much academic trouble as Icy or Stormy, and she used that to her advantage. As she took her seat, Icy leaned over to her.

"We've got it all set up. I gave it to Professor Gryffin before coming here. You all right?" She asked as an afterthought. Darcy nodded half-mindedly, waving away Icy's question. She opened her notebook, and began jotting down any important things Maud was lecturing about. Today, she was continuing with the wars between Suruat and Recnac, two countries of the world Caidoz. Stormy was paying attention to the young witch, but wasn't writing down anything. Icy was looking in her general direction, but Darcy knew that she was probably just daydreaming. About what, she had no idea.

As Maud went to answer one of Tala's questions, Darcy let her mind drift to boys. There was Tilio, who she still had to teach a lesson and reach closure with; Matthew had called her, and wanted to know when she was free; and then there was the young man from lunchtime. Darcy bit her lip as she thought of him. He had definitely been drawn to her, but she could tell he was younger than she was and she had never ever gone out with a younger guy. He was cute; there was no denying that. But she didn't even know his name, and she doubted that they would meet again. She thought of Matthew again, but mentally dismissed him. Sure, he was tall and sexy looking, but she wasn't really into him. Maybe as a weekend thing, but nothing more.

"Miss Russo!" Maud called sharply, interrupting Darcy form her thoughts. Darcy quickly turned her attention to the young professor, who was petite with short black hair piled into a messy bun. She was now peering at Darcy sternly. "Perhaps you can tell us what caused the Surians' downfall in 1734?" Darcy couldn't help grinning to herself as she prepared her answer.

"Of course, Professor. Their downfall was the very mountains that they had so much faith in. The Surians wanted the mountains to be guards, their defense. But the Recs were clever; they hid in the mountain passes, with poisoned and hexed arrows. When the Surian army marched through those mountain passes, they were killed easily because to pass through those mountain passes, they had to go in a line. The Recs had the advantage of surprise, protection from opposing fire, and height." Darcy leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand, feeling a tad bit smug. Icy laughed through her nose, and Stormy threw her a disbelieving look. Maud held Darcy's eyes for three seconds before speaking.

"I'm glad you know your history. But you are still in school, and you must still attend classes. I would prefer you to attend those classes so that you can actually learn more information, not so you can sleep with your eyes open. Miss Trisdal, you would do well to heed this as well." Maud glanced reprimanding at Icy, who looked at her with an innocent face. "For the first time in four years, I believe that Miss Casalduc is actually paying more attention than the two of you." Maud gave the dark and ice witches one last disapproving glance before continuing on with the lesson. Darcy turned to grin mischievously at Stormy and Icy. Stormy wagged a finger and _tsked _her sisters, shaking her head jokingly. Icy bit her lip to hold back a laugh, and Darcy put a hand to her mouth to muffle out the giggle that had already escaped.

They were called to the Headmistress's office during break. The witch sisters had found sanctuary in the quiet of the library. Darcy was scribbling madly on spare parchment paper, trying to come up with a new enchantment for Psychokinetic class, while trying to organize her history notes so that she could work on the beginning part of the assignment. Icy and Stormy, meanwhile, were combining forces to write a fifteen-inch essay on how the kava kava herb could be so deadly to the liver when taken. Darcy had just about all of her final ingredients when the air suddenly turned chilly. Hovering in the center of the table, a portal opened, and out floated a piece of folded parchment. The portal closed in upon itself, and the room returned to normal; the parchment dropped to the table with a light tap.

Icy reached out for it first, reading its contents. When she looked up, her mouth was a thin line.

"Our presence is requested in Professor Gryffin's office." She paused. Darcy looked up at the blonde girl with only her eyes. "Now." Icy added, and began to shove pens, parchment and notes into her bag. Darcy and Stormy waited for her to say more; when she didn't, they exchanged looks and followed suit. Then they wove their way out of the huge library, and crossed the courtyard and into the Entrance Tower, where the headmistress's office was located on the second to top floor.

They had just reached the office door, when it swung open on its own. Professor Gryffin was flipping through a stack of papers, scribbling a word or two on some, _humph_ing at others.

"Come on in girls." She called, not glancing up as they strode into her office. It wasn't the first time they had been sent to the headmistress's office, but all three were confident that they would be able to get away with whatever it was that they had been summoned for. Icy was Professor Gryffin's favorite student, while Darcy had perfect marks on all her classes and Stormy excelled at Incantations class- at Gryffin's class. The three witches stepped inside, paused at her desk, not uttering a word, and standing straight and attentively.

"I have received many suggestions," She said, standing up and smiling at them. "But none as disgusting as your." She slapped down a piece of parchment. Darcy sensed her sisters relax. This was about the contest. "A horrible idea, terrible, despicable!" Darcy clenched her teeth to hold in a smile. So Icy and Stormy did well on their own. "In other words, it's the best. Well done you three, great start to the year." Darcy exchanged looks with the storm witch.

"Thanks, Professor." Icy replied happily, a tiny smile dancing on her lips. Professor Gryffin stood up and walked around her desk, so that she stood behind her senior students.

"Now please, don't disappoint me."

"We'll get to work right away, ma'am." Darcy reassured her respectfully, not at all sure of exactly what she was going to get to work on.

"Trust us, you can be sure we won't fail." Professor Gryffin walked to the door. "Tonight, you sleep with the sound of crying fairies." Icy muttered. Darcy threw her a surprised look, but quickly focused on the headmistress. She opened the door, a gesture of dismissal.

"I wish you three the best of luck. Remember, if you succeed, it's ten bous credits for my class for each of you." She let out a small smile. "Not that I believe you three need it." Darcy, Icy and Stormy gave her their thanks, and then bid her farewell. Once they were a floor beneath her office, Darcy turned to the other two.

"So what exactly did you guys suggest that she liked so much?"

"Oh, you know," Stormy answered, waving her hand. "We put in a bunch of transfiguration and cursing crap. A lot of super advanced hexes and sneakery. Pretty much, she knows that the plan is awesome, but if we can carry it out, we're amazing." Darcy sighed, a little disappointed that there was now a plan to follow. She preferred simply to be spontaneous and come do things in the moment.

"But that's what we gave Gryffin." Stormy continued. "Icy has what we're really going to do." Darcy's brow furrowed for a moment, eyes flicking between Stormy and Icy, but then they straightened into realization and a grin.

"What are we doing then, exactly?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, we'll let you know as we go along. I know you add your own little flare without warnings." Icy mused.

"Wait, your going to keep me in the dark? You're not going to tell me anything?" Darcy demanded.

"Well, you do so love the dark." Stormy taunted with a laugh. Darcy grumbled all the way to their dorm.

At sunset, Icy and Stormy changed into their witch form. Darcy, still not knowing what the exact plan was, transformed as well. Icy threw her an old scroll of parchment, and a flashlight. Darcy held up the flashlight.

"Excuse me? Why are me going technologically backwards? We can just cast a simple illuminating incantation."

"Darcy, Alfea is going to be crawling with teachers." Icy explained calmly, as if speaking to a five year old. "Do you really want one of them to sense out our magic and come searching? If a bunch of fairies or Redfountain boys come, sure no problem. But we aren't going to hex a teacher."

"Yea, we'll be in deep shit if we do." Stormy added.

* * *

**ok, i kno i haven't added anything for a really long time. but i left it alone and forgot about it until i saw 2 more reviews. i started writing this, and then realized it was going to be one REALLY long chapter, so im breaking it up into 2. so the next chapter wil be darcy's pov on when the trix are going into alfea, changing the eggs and trying to get the scepter. **

**review!!! please review! whether i continue or not depends on the feedback i get. it doesnt have to be a good review, just an honest one**


End file.
